Why School Sucks
by Cutexlilxkitty02
Summary: Kagome is a delinquint, and Inuyasha is a jokc that loves torturing her. But what happens when Sesshomaru becomes Kagome's boyfriend, will Inu be jealous...what and see
1. Insanity

Firsts Days Suck  
  
By: Cutexlilxkitty02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't' own any Inuyasha or any of it's characters.  
  
The alarm went off and Kagome threw it against the wall. She rolled out of bed and walked lazily to the bathroom. She showered and changed into some blue camo pants and a dark blue tank top. On her way out the door she grabbed her bag pack. In her driveway was a young man. He wore baggy cargo pants and a white t-shirt. He revved the engine to his motorcycle and smiled.  
  
"Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I came to give you a ride to school. Now get on." He said throwing her a helmet. She caught the metallic object and put it on. She climbed on the back of the motorcycle and they drove off towards school.  
  
Upon reaching the school Kagome hopped off the motorcycle and walked towards her first class with Sesshomaru in tow.  
  
"Why are you following me?" She asked stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"Because you're my girlfriend and I can." He stated matter-of-factly. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off. She turned the corner to be run into by a very familiar young man.  
  
"There you are Kagome!" Kouga yelled looking around warily before hugging her. He froze when he saw Sesshomaru round the corner.  
  
"Get your hands off Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled balling up his fist. Kouga backed away and turned to run. Sesshomaru caught him by the back of the shirt and dragged him backwards. Kagome saw an opportunity and took it. She made a mad dash down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Kagome trotted the rest of the way to her first class. Her first three periods went by fast and she soon found herself at lunch. Kagome shoved her backpack and books into her locker and tried to force the door shut. She leaned against the door and shoved but it wouldn't budge so she shut her eyes and pushed harder. She heard the door shut and opened her eyes just to find that someone else had helped her. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Inuyasha said leaning against the lockers. Kagome glared daggers at him and trudged off towards the cafeteria. She had known him and his brother since kindergarten and Inuyasha had always tortured her endlessly.  
  
"Come on Kagome! Don't be like that." He said chasing after her.  
  
"Go mess with someone else."  
  
"But it's no fun unless it's you."  
  
"I'm warning you!"  
  
"What are you going to do? Send your boyfriend after me?"  
  
"Now that's an idea."  
  
"Hah! You don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh yes I do." Kagome said smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Say what!" Inuyasha said not believing what he had heard. He stopped and tried to process what he had heard. He looked back up to find that Kagome was gone.  
  
Kagome entered the cafeteria and groaned when she saw Kikyo coming towards her. Kikyo was the most popular girl in the school and Kagome was..well.she was the most notorious girl in school (she's a delinquent). Kikyo gave her a nasty smile as she approached.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked calmly.  
  
"I heard you have a boyfriend." Kikyo responded letting every word sink in.  
  
"So." Kagome said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So why do you persist to go after my Inuyasha?" She asked. Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Can't you see that it's the other way around!" Kagome yelled but shut her mouth as she soon saw all eyes were on her. Kikyo sneered.  
  
"You'd better stay away from Inuyasha or I'll make sure Sesshomaru hears ALL the gossip." Kikyo whispered taughtingly.  
  
"Your not even going out with Inuyasha so he can't be YOURS and like I'd want him! And what gossip?" Kagome asked.  
  
"All the gossip about you and that Kouga boy."  
  
"Me and Kouga?"  
  
"I'll just tell him that I caught you cheating on him with Kouga." Kikyo said sneering even bigger than before. Kagome looked completely shocked. Kouga was her friend not her love interest, but who would Sesshomaru believe. Kagome's blood began to boil. She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes at Kikyo. Many people had resumed eating and no longer were watching the girls.  
  
"What would Sango do?" Kagome thought. If only her friend hadn't gone to the U.S with her boyfriend Miroku she would have been able to ask. Kagome cursed her luck.  
  
"Oh and again stay away from MY Inuyasha." Kikyo said stressing the my. Kagome didn't take orders to well and went to attack Kikyo as she turned her back. She lunged at her to be stopped by Sesshomaru. He scooped her into a big hug.  
  
"So what were you talking about with Miss. Snob?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome heaved a sigh.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome lied.  
  
"Good. Oh and don't forget our date tonight. I'll pick you up around nine." Sesshomaru said planting a kiss on her forehead. Kagome smiled up and him but lost the smile when she saw Inuyasha coming. Sesshomaru released her and turned to his brother with a steely glare.  
  
"Hey Kagome." He said casually. Kagome looked at him confused.  
  
"So Sesshomaru did you know that Kagome here has a boyfriend." Inuyasha said smiling.  
  
"As a matter-of-fact I do." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Kagome giggled.  
  
"What did you tell everyone but me?" Inuyasha said looking hurt.  
  
"What you haven't met him?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.  
  
"No. It's not Kouga is it?" Inuyasha said through his teeth. He hated Kouga with a passion. Kagome shook her head. She smiled.  
  
"You know him." Kagome said going along with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha paused to think.  
  
"I give up who's the loser your going out with." Inuyasha asked acting like he did care.  
  
"I am." Sesshomaru said wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist, making her blush. Inuyasha froze. Anger and embarrassment welled up inside of him. Not knowing what else he could do he left the cafeteria. Kagome normally would have enjoyed that but for some reason she felt sorry for him. She shook her head and forced the thought out.  
  
That's the first chapter sorry it's so short but I'm short on time. Think of this chapter as an introduction. Oh and did I spell Sesshomaru right? I hope so. 


	2. Emotions Gone Wild

Author: Cutexlilxkitty02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's character..heck I don't own anything but this story line.how sad.  
  
Chapter 2: Emotions Gone Wild  
  
CONTINUED FROM BEFORE  
  
Kagome couldn't get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out of her head. "Why did he act so hurt? Was it because of me? No it must be sibling rivalry. He's just mad because he didn't have a girl friend first." She thought. The teacher called her name and she stood.  
  
"The Mayflower!" She yelled. This put the class into frenzies of laughter.  
  
"Kagome, you're in Literature get with the program." The teacher scolded then called on someone else. The door to the classroom opened and a young man with pitch black hair and dark brown eyes (at least I think his eyes are brown).  
  
"Ah, Naraku, Welcome. Please take a seat next to Kagome." The teacher said pointing at her. Kagome didn't even realize what was going on, she was still deep in thought. Naraku walked up the stairs and took his seat next to Kagome (their kinda like the collage desks). She still didn't notice him until near the end of class. Someone bumped her and she looked over to see Naraku.  
  
"Ah! Who the hell are you!" She yelled pointing at him.  
  
"How rude." He said trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Kagome! OUT!" The teacher yelled. Kagome's jaw dropped as all the students started laughing uncontrollable. Kagome stepped on one of Naraku's feet on her way out and in return was tripped. She hit the stairs with a thud and didn't stand up right away. Naraku jumped up and started helping her up.  
  
"Clumsy girl." He muttered. She opened her mouth to scream at him when the teacher yelled for Naraku to take her to the nurse. He helped her up and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She leaned on him for support but once outside the classroom he dumped her onto the ground.  
  
"Okay wench. You're on your own." He said walking off.  
  
"Wait I can't get there alone!" She yelled after him. She could feel her ankle throbbing and she knew walking on it would make it worse. So she sat outside her classroom waiting for someone to rescue her, the bell rang and everyone left for their next classes, no one so much as saw Kagome sitting there and if they did they thought it was on purpose. She sat curled up against the wall for what felt like an hour until Sesshomaru came around the corner. His eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Kagome what happened." He said bending down to eye level. She forced back some tears.  
  
"I sprained my ankle and the jerk that was supposed to take me to the nurses just left me here." She said looking at the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes softened. He lifted her chin so he could see in her eyes. She looked about ready to cry.  
  
"Come on let's get you home." He said picking her up.  
  
"I can't if my mom comes home and sees me there I'm doomed she'll think I was skipping. So I can't go home, not even if I wanted to." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Then you can come to my place. Inuyasha won't be getting out for a while and it's not like my parents are still living." She said making her smile. He picked her up off the ground and took her to the nurse's office. The nurse bandaged her ankle and sent her on her way. She wasn't supposed to walk on it for a few days so the nurse gave her crutches.  
  
"You'll have to leave those in your locker. They won't fit on my motorcycle." He said as they neared her locker. She opened it to be bombarded by books. Sesshomaru shielded her from the books and stared wide eyed at the mess that was on the ground.  
  
"Just how much stuff DID you have in there?" He said picking up her books.  
  
"Plenty." She said. She saw Naraku coming and moved towards Sesshomaru. Naraku stared straight at her as he walked by not breaking eye contact.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered tugging on his sleeve. He had just finished putting everything in her locker.  
  
"Yea." He said looking down at her.  
  
"That's him." She said pointing at Naraku. He had stopped at the water fountain and looked up at Kagome when he was done. She shivered. Something about him gave her the creeps.  
  
"Want me to have a talk with him?" He asked jokingly, when he felt Kagome shaking, he looked down at her.  
  
"It's really cold in here can we go?" She asked looking up at him. He smiled and lifted her off the ground. As he walked, she listened to his heart beating and it lulled her to sleep.  
  
She opened her eyes to arguing. Sesshomaru was having a heated discussion with someone on the phone. Kagome rubbed her eyes and hobbled into the kitchen were she saw Sesshomaru slam the phone down on its receiver.  
  
"Inuyasha is so irresponsible. He knows I hate that guy. I refuse to let him in this house. I don't care if he is his friend." He said still fuming. He noticed Kagome standing in the doorway. She looked semi frightened by what she had just seen.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry you had to see that." He said hugging her. She melted into his arms like puddy. She sighed and smiled up at him.  
  
"My stupid brother has invited one of his friends over so you're welcome to stay in my room if they hassle you." He said returning the smile. Something about her made him happy, no one else could do this.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"What was his name? Oh yea I think it was." At that moment the door swung open to reveal Inuyasha and Naraku. Naraku sneered at Kagome, while Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Inuyasha yelled pointing at her. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and entered his room.  
  
"And what happened to your leg?" Inuyasha asked staring at the brace.  
  
"I happened upon some stairs I don't know where there." She said glaring at Naraku.  
  
"Do you know each other?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Unfortunately." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her as Seshomaru appeared.  
  
"Kagome I have to go to work for awhile but my friend will be by at eight to pick you up and bring you to the club okay? And if they start anything just call me." He said kissing her on the forehead. (Sesshomaru is a bouncer at a club.)  
  
"Oh and call your mom and tell her your spending the night at a friends." He said winking as he shut the door behind him. Kagome smiled and waved after him.  
  
Hey thank you so much for all of those who reviewed it really made me happy. Hugs everyone. (starts to cry). I'm sorry I couldn't post this sooner. Anyways as to who she ends up with you can vote for them. Vote for any of these Five. YES I SAID FIVE. It was my friends idea.vote for Sesshomaru/ Inuyasha/ Kouga/ Naraku (he's just a little to evil for me) or even Hitten.Note: Hitten hasn't been introduced yet but I'll hopefully be able to in the next chappie! Tell me what you think! Is that how you spell Hitten??? (I'm hopeless when it comes to spelling names) Sob...thanks again! 


	3. A Friend or Foe?

Author: Cutexlilxkitty02 (Note: It's also my screen name for aim)  
  
Disclaimer: Haha! These things are crap but I got to do it anyways. *sigh* I swear they do this just for amusement. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! There I said it! Like I could ever make a cool anime like that! *sigh* anyways I do however own this story line! So hahahah! Can't make me look all that stupid. *sweat drops* I guess you already did. *sigh* Sorry about the long disclaimer just getting back at some people. I promise I'll make it up to you all.  
  
Chapter 3: A Friend or Foe?  
  
Continued from before.  
  
Kagome sighed and hopped over to the couch were she sat and looked around for the remote. She stuffed her hand in between the couch cushions and smiled when she found herself triumphant. Inuyasha instantly snatched the remote out of her hands and her smile turned to a frown. She glared daggers at him and stood suddenly, forgetting about her ankle. The sudden pain caused her to fall over. She clutched her ankle as Inuyasha sat on the couch and flipped the channels. Kagome winced as she stood and leaned against the couch. She grabbed for the remote and Inuyasha threw it to Naraku. She found herself jumping up and down on her good leg. They went back and forth like this until Kagome started growing tired of their game. She grabbed Naraku's arms and tried pulling them towards herself until she had a half of the remote in her grasp. The door bell rang and Inuyasha went to open it. His hand landed on the door knob and immediately the door swung open squishing Inuyasha against the wall.  
  
Kagome was still jumping up and down when Hiten approached. He rose an eyebrow at the situation and then decided to help the weak little girl. He placed the palm of his hand on Naraku's forehead and thrust him against the wall pinning him. With a sneer he plucked the remote out of Naraku's shocked hands and handed it to the girl. She didn't know how to respond to this strange person and simply smiled.  
  
"You must be Sesshomaru's girl. I'm Hiten." He said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm Kagome." She said turning off the TV and setting the remote on the coffee table. Inuyasha was rubbing his nose and grumbling. Hiten wasn't the kind of guy you want to mess with, because in a fight he would kill you if he needed. (A/N: In this fic Hiten is Kouga's older brother, I thought it would spice the story line up. Hehehe.)  
  
"So you ready to go? I'm parked outside." He said swinging his keys around his finger. Kagome nodded and hopped forward. He gave her a confused look until he saw her ankle.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked. Kagome looked over at Naraku. He had stood and was rubbing his head.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She said pausing next to Inuyasha. She leaned against the wall and caught her breathe. She had totally forgotten about all the jumping.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Hiten said picking her up off the ground and carrying her out the door. Inuyasha stared after them shocked.  
  
Hiten opened the passenger side door to his red Toyota Supra Turbo. He set Kagome on the black leather and shut the door. He reappeared in the driver's seat and started the car. Loud heavy metal music burst forth from the stereo speakers. The subwoofers caused the car to vibrate. Kagome almost had a heart attack, seeing this Hiten turned the music down. Kagome clutched the area over her heart and the arm rest.  
  
"Sorry I forgot." He said grabbing her seat belt and buckling it over her.  
  
"You'll need it." He said buckling his own. He revved the engine and they took off in a flash of speed. Kagome clung to the seat the whole way there. He stopped the car outside the club and went around too open Kagome's door, after prying her off the seat he helped her into the club. Kagome swore to herself that she'd never ride with Hiten ever again. Hiten left her at the bar to go and check in. A young man sat next to her and simply stared at her.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Why yes you can. I was wanting to hook up with someone tonight, how about we switch numbers." He said putting his hand on Kagome's knee. She looked at him disgusted.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself." Hiten said walking up and grabbing the guys hand in a firm hold. He twisted the guys arm behind his back.  
  
"You understand?" He said in the guy's ear. The guy nodded quickly and Hiten released him. The man scrambled away from him and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't find Sesshomaru." Hiten said leaning on the bar.  
  
"That's the second time you've helped me." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Well I can't help it. You're just too darn cute." He said smiling. Kagome blushed and found a sudden interest in her feet. Sesshomaru appeared and Kagome sprung from her chair into his arms. He swung her around and set her back on the stool.  
  
"So did they mess with you?" He said looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, but Hiten took care of it." She said smiling appreciatively at Hiten.  
  
"Oh really? Well then I owe you one." Sesshomaru said looking over at Hiten.  
  
'Since when has he ever helped anyone but himself?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.  
  
"It was nothing." Hiten said sitting on Kagome's left as Sesshomaru took the right seat.  
  
"You get that thing off the day after tomorrow right?" Sesshomaru said propping Kagome's injured leg in his lap. Kagome nodded and threw a disgusted look at her bandage.  
  
"I hate it." She said still glaring at it.  
  
"Hahahaha. I still remember when I broke my collar bone." Hiten said after ordering a shot of tequila.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Yea I broke it in five different places and plenty of times. I've just about broken every bone in my body." He said chuckling at the look on Kagome's face.  
  
"Yea I remember that." Sesshomaru said remembering the incident in his head.  
  
*flash back*  
  
Sesshomaru and Hiten sat on the roof of a two story house with paintball guns. They were waiting for a certain boy and his friends to walk by. They saw Inuyasha turn the corner along with Naraku, Kouga, and Miroku. Sesshomaru and Hiten lay on their stomachs so they wouldn't be seen. Sesshomaru took aim at Inuyasha and let fire. Red balls of paints rained down on the unsuspecting Inuyasha. Hiten let fire on the 'perverted one' (Miroku) and his younger sibling (Kouga). The black balls of paint never missing there mark. Naraku had disappeared into the bushes and reappeared with a bucket full of balloons, all full of green paint. He threw the balloon as hard as he could and he nailed Sesshomaru in the head, green paint all in his beautiful silver hair. Hiten had stood at this point and was un aware of Naraku down below. Naraku threw one at Hiten who was standing on the edge of the roof. The balloon hit him in the face temporarily blinding him. He ripped off his goggles but it was too late he had already misplaced his foot and fell head first off the house. He hit his shoulder on the ground and shattered in five places. Inuyasha and his friends, all except Kouga, ran off down the block.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
Sesshomaru was pulled from his trance by someone pulling on his shirt. He saw Kagomes staring at him worriedly. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead to let her know he was fine.  
  
"You spaced out on us there." Hiten said downing his fifth shot of tequila and third shot of vodka. He still wasn't even fazed. "Like your about to do if you keep that up." Sesshomaru said looking at the empty shot glasses.  
  
"How is it that he's giving you all those?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He thought I was ordering them for the three of us." Hiten said chuckling as he order another shot of each.  
  
"Well I'll stick with my soda thank you." Kagome said sipping on her Coke. Sesshomaru smiled and ran his hand threw her black tresses. The silky ness of her hair made his fingers tingle. He could smell her cherry blossom scent.  
  
Hehehehe! I'll leave it at that. Oh and I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner. *bows many times* It's just with school and all it couldn't work on it. I love all my reviewers but I must warn you all..If you flame me! I flame you back!!! *pulls out a blow torch and smiles* so don't flame me heheheh...  
  
Naraku: Idiot.. Author(Kitty): What did you say? (get all big and scary) Kouga: He called you an idiot. Kitty: Watch your self buddy or in the next chapter I'll have you jumping on a pogo stick dressed in drag and a too-too in the middle of the school. *glares and cracks her knuckles menacingly* Naraku: You wouldn't dare! *acts tough but runs away just as Kitty pounces*  
  
Kitty: Darn you stand still! *chases after Naraku carrying a woman's wig and a too-too. Kouga: Well I guess that leaves me to say good-bye! Good-bye! Kitty: Hey that's my job!!! *starts to chase after both Naraku and Kouga. *runs into a room and comes back out dragging Naraku and Kouga along behind her. Both are dressed in drag and too-toos with pogo sticks attached to there feet. Kitty: Well I guess this is good bye until my next chappie! *waves goodbye and smiles sweetly* 


	4. Feelings from Another

Author: Cutexlilxkitty02 (Note: It's also my screen name for aim)  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* This is crap because everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha! You hear that I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Happy?  
  
Chapter 4: Feelings from Another  
  
Continued from before...  
  
Kagome finished her drink and smiled at Sesshomaru as he stared at her. Hiten was laying face down on the bar totally smashed from the twenty or so shots he had drunken. Sesshomaru sighed and stood.  
  
"We'd better get going." He said as he shook Hiten. Hiten's head shot up and he looked around quickly.  
  
"Oh hey sessho!" he said with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Come one I'll give you a ride home." Sesshomaru said agitatedly.  
  
"No! No! I can do it!" Hiten yelled pulling out his car keys and stumbling out the door.  
  
"Your to drunk.Just let me give you a ride."  
  
"No! No! I'm not as think as you drunk I am." (AN: That was intentional)  
  
"Just get in the car." Sesshomaru yelled shoving Hiten in the back seat of his car. Kagome got in the passenger's seat and buckled in. She rubbed her ankle as it began to throb. Sesshomaru gave her a worried look. Kagome smiled as if everything was fine and Sesshomaru turned the key to start Hiten's car. He looked into the rear view mirror to see that Hiten was asleep and paused. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hey, come pick your brother up. He's outside the club asleep in his car." And with that he hung up his phone and turned off the car.  
  
"But your not supposed to let someone sleep if their THAT drunk." Kagome said as Sesshomaru opened the door.  
  
"Don't worry about him he's an expert at this kind of thing." He replied opened in the door for her and lifting her up out of the seat. He walked over to his motorcycle and placed her on it. In mere seconds they were whizzing down the street. He went in and out of cars and Kagome smiled happily as the wind whizzed through her hair.  
  
They pulled up outside Sesshomaru's apartment and he lifted Kagome off the bike and carried her up the stairs into the apartment. He sighed agitatedly when he opened the door and saw Naraku asleep on the couch and beer bottles and pizza boxes scattered all over the floor. Sesshomaru looked down to see that Kagome had fallen asleep and he smiled down at her. Walking into his room he laid her on his royal blue bed and walked into the bathroom. Inuyasha lay on the floor with a beer can in his hand. Sesshomaru gave him a disgusted look and stepped back out of the room. Deciding to go take Inuyasha's bed he left his room and shut the door, but not before kissing Kagome on the forehead. A smile escaped her lips before she rolled over onto her side. Sesshomaru turned to his right and opened the door to Inuyasha's room. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw just how trashed the room was. He kicked clothes out of his way and then plopped down on Inuyasha's blood red bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
At that moment Inuyasha awoke and stumbled out of Sesshomaru's bathroom over to his bed. He could smell a faint scent as he lay down. He rolled over and could smell it even better than before.  
  
"Mmm..Cherry blossoms." He said half awake.  
  
Sesshomaru awoke early in the morning and walked out into the kitchen where Naraku sat awake watching TV. He smiled evilly as he saw Sesshomaru walk into the kitchen. Sesshomaru eyed him warily as he past by. He started to make pancakes when he heard a scream coming from his bedroom. Turning off the stove and sprinting to his bedroom door he kicked the door opened and saw Kagome hitting Inuyasha with pillow. Inuyasha had his arms raised above his head trying to protect himself.  
  
"Kagome! What happened?" Sesshomaru asked scooping her up into his arms and glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"When I woke up that idiot was in the bed with his arms around me!" Kagome yelled glaring at Inuyasha who simply blushed. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stared at Inuyasha with a death glare. Inuyasha gulped and stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru. If theirs one thing you don't do it's touch someone he cares about.  
  
"I can explain!" He yelled as he jumped out of the bed. Sesshomaru advance on him cracking his knuckles. Inuyasha knocked Kagome out of his way as he ran out of the room and out of the apartment with Naraku following close on his heels. Kagome tried to steady herself but to no avail. She hit the ground with a small thud.  
  
"That idiot Inuyash!" she yelled one Sesshomaru helped her up. She stared down at the leg brace. "I want this thing off."  
  
"Just be patient." Sesshomaru said kissing her lightly on the head. Kagome smiled up at him. There was a knock on the door and Kagome went to answer it but the door flew open and nearly hit her.  
  
"Why hello Kagome." Hiten said as he strolled into the apartment leaving a bewildered Kagome by the door. Hiten plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Kagome turned around and stared at Hiten.  
  
"You nearly hit me with the door and all you can say is Why hello Kagome?" She said as her eyebrow twitched. Hiten ignored her and started flipping through the channels. Kagome picked up a book and threw it at the back off Hiten's head, he ducked and the book missed him.  
  
"What a fire cracker you go there Sesshomaru!" Hiten said turning to look at Kagome. Strangely enough he looked amused as he handed Kagome the book. "Try it again." He said with a smile on his face. Kagome stared at him like he was deranged.  
  
"I think not. I don't want you two to ruin my books." He said taking the book from Kagome. Kagome pouted as he walked out of the room with the book. Turning to look at Hiten she found that he was extremely close and she didn't like that on bit, he had a strange look in his eye as he stared at her.  
  
Mwahah I'm soo.evil I'm going to leave in here you tell me what you think should happen..^o.o^ meow! Ja Ne! 


End file.
